All I Need Is On The Other Side Of The Door
by Sandy1198
Summary: One shot songfic based on Taylor Swift's Other Side Of The Door. When Fabian was tricked into kissing Joy, Nina might have told him to leave but she wanted him to chase after her. Fabina and anti-Foy.


_****_**Hey I threw this together earlier based on the 1/24/11 episode and Taylor Swift's The Other Side Of The Door! I will update my other stories eventually, but my computer, with the next chapters of the Suite Life/House of Anubis crossover, is broken and I honestly forgot what happened in the next chapter. I will try to write more of my Disney House of Anubis fanfic, since people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, any of her songs, and what would be the point of writing fanfics if I owned House of Anubis? I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the heat of the fight I walked away<strong>_

_**Ignoring words that you were saying**_

_**Trying to make me stay**_

_**I said, 'This time I've had enough'**_

_**And you've called a hundred times**_

_**But I'm not picking up**_

_**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over**_

_**But if you look a little closer**_

I stormed out of the dance, ignoring Fabian as he insisted it was an accident. How could a kiss with the girl he had been hanging around almost all the time lately be an accident? Simple: It couldn't. I had had enough this time.

"Nina, wait!" Fabian called for the hundredth time.

"Anything we ever have had is over now, Fabian!" I yelled over my shoulder, "Just leave me alone!"

It felt good, it took away some of my anger. But there was more to it, and I wished he would see that.

_**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave cause I know**_

_**All I need is on the other side of the door**_

I really didn't mean what I said. All I wanted was for him to follow me back to the house and to tell me that he was in love with me, not Joy. I wanted him to say that he never liked her, or at least that he didn't anymore and wanted me now.

_**Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone**_

_**Going through the photographs, staring at the phone**_

_**I keep going back over things we both said**_

_**And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread **_

_**So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see**_

_**When I left I wanted you to chase after me**_

I ran through the rain that was suddenly pouring down, not that it mattered right now. I was too mad to care about it. I thought about going to the tunnels, but was too scared I'd do something stupid and fall in the chasm. No matter how upset I was, I knew I didn't want that to happen.

Instead I went up to my room and tried pretending I didn't care... For all of five seconds. Suddenly the feelings hit me; Jelousy, pain, longing, loving, anger, sadness, regret.

I snatched open my secret box with my diary and snatched up a pile of photographs of Fabian and me. Half of me wanted to rip them to shreads, set fire to them, destroy them. The other half didn't. It wanted to run back to the dance and slap Joy for stealing my mask... And my Fabian.

I stared at my phone. At least he could call me! It would take my mind off of what I said back there. I really hate that I told him to leave me alone. I guess I messede up, too. Deep down inside I knew he really, really thought it was me and that she kissed him first, not the other way around.

He was smart and knew alot. But he didn't seem to know that when I left that dance I wanted him to chase after me, not to really let me leave.

_**Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave cause I know**_

_**All I need is on the other side of the door**_

All I wanted right now was for him to show up on the other side of the door and tell me that he was in love with me, but no matter how much I repeated it in my head, it didn't happen. If he showed up I would take him back, open that door that separated us, and tell him I loved him too.

But for that to happen he'd have to follow me.

_**And I'll scream out the window**_

_**"I can't even look at you**_

_**I don't need you" but I do, I do, I do**_

_**I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right again**_

_**I mean it, I mean it"**_

_**What I mean is**_

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Nina, I'm sorry."

My heart raced. He actually did follow me! "I can't even look at you right now!" I yelled, the biggest lie of my life. I stuffed the photos back in the box and put it back under my bed.

"Nina, let me just ta-"

I cut him off, "You can't say _anything_ that will make this right again. I mean it. Just leave."

_**I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you**_

_**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**_

_**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**_

_**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**_

_**And don't you leave cause I know**_

_**All I need is on the other side of the door**_

Did I really? Earlier I wanted so desperately for him to follow me.

"Nina, I'm in love with you, not Joy." Fabian said.

I waited a few minutes, wiped the tears off of my face. I stood up. Everything I needed was on the other side of the door, after all.

_**With your face and the beautiful eyes**_

_**And the conversation with the little white lies**_

_**And the faded picture of a beautiful night**_

_**You carry me from your car to the stairs**_

_**And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?**_

_**After everything and that little black dress**_

_**After everything I must confess, I need you**_

I openned the door and looked into his beautiful eyes and remembered all the times we had together. All the times we denied liking each other, the prom and the picture of that beautiful night I had just been looking at a few minutes ago. I had looked at it so many times over the summer that it had faded in the sunlight. Suddenly tears started streaming down my cheeks again.

"Was that kiss worth this mess?" I ask.

"I thought it was you." he insisted, "She kissed me, and I wish I hadn't kissed back. I'm really sorry. If I could relive it, I'd look closer and see that it was Joy. Then I'd tell her I never liked her and I love you." he said. "I need _you_. You're the one I'm in love with."

"I need you, too." I confessed to him right before we kissed.


End file.
